1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hammermill screen releasing and latching apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice to use threaded members such as bolts requiring generally the use of tools for the change of a screen member and also hand wheels are in use which require considerable rotation.